


L'ultimo San Valentino

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Imperial Pair, M/M, Original Character(s), Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nakada Shizuko è innamorata di Tezuka Kuniitsu fin dal primo anno ed è decisa finalmente e decide finalmente di consegnare il cioccolato e dichiararsi, ma le cose non andranno come sperato
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Original Female Character(s)





	L'ultimo San Valentino

Quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo San Valentino prima della fine del percorso scolastico e Nakada Shizuko voleva approfittare di quell’unica opportunità che gli sarebbe rimasta e donare, al ragazzo che amava da ben tre anni, il cioccolato che aveva preparato con le proprie mani il giorno precedente. Così ne aveva appena finito di parlare con Tawara Kiyoe, una delle sue più care compagne di classe.  
«Vuoi davvero dare il cioccolato al presidente del consiglio studentesco?»  
Non poté non annuire a tale domanda, lei amava Tezuka Kunimitsu con tutto il cuore, al punto da seguire addirittura le sue partite di tennis: quindi, sì, lo avrebbe donato a lui.  
«Già».  
«Tezuka è il ragazzo più inespressivo e noioso che io conosca, e poi sai di quanto lui sia severo al club? Ho sentito dire che ieri ha punito tutti i titolari per un leggero ritardo».  
«Lo fa solo per la squadra».  
Non è che Shizuko lo reputasse un ragazzo perfetto, però immaginava i motivi dietro tutta la sua intransigenza e sapeva che fosse solo un modo per spronare i suoi compagni a dare il meglio: quelle punizioni servivano solamente per incentivare gli altri membri del team!  
«Se lo dici tu».  
«Poi è un ragazzo su cui sai di poter fare affidamento, non a caso è presidente del consiglio studentesco e anche capitano del club di tennis».  
Aveva deciso, quel pomeriggio avrebbe consegnato il cioccolato e aperto finalmente il suo cuore al ragazzo dei suoi sogni.

*~~~*

Quella non era la prima volta che cercava di consegnare il cioccolato a Tezuka, Shizuko era sempre stata una ragazza piuttosto timida e ogni volta si era sempre tirata indietro non trovando mai il coraggio necessario, ma quel pomeriggio la quindicenne era pronta a gettare la sua insicurezza e aprire completamente il cuore al presidente.  
Si poteva dire che era rimasta affascinata da Kunimitsu fin dal primo giorno di scuola, il primo anno avevano addirittura frequentato la stessa classe, però i successivi erano stati divisi ma lei non si era data per vinta e, pur di stare al fianco di quel ragazzo, era entrata nel consiglio studentesco semplicemente per stargli al fianco per quel poco che poteva.  
“Shizuko fatti coraggio! Devi solo consegnargli questo cioccolato e dirgli: ‘Tezuka, ti amo!’” Quella era la sua ultima possibilità e non poteva perderla altrimenti l’avrebbe rimpianto per sempre.  
Sapeva che ormai gli allenamenti erano giunti al termine, così la ragazza raggiunse i campi sperando di trovarlo ancora nei pareggi.  
“Forza Shizuko!”  
Quello che lei non si aspettava, era che Tezuka potesse essere in compagnia. La cosa bella era che con lui non c’era uno dei suoi compagni di squadra, cosa piuttosto plausibile, no, il presidente era in presenza di quell’odioso Atobe Keigo: il ragazzo che aveva causato quel brutto infortunio alla spalla del suo amato.  
Nella sua mente c’era solo un’ipotesi plausibile, era che stessero organizzando qualche partita amichevole fra la Seigaku e la Hyotei Gakuen, altrimenti di cos’altro avrebbero potuto parlare due rivali?  
Sì, perché era questo il rapporto che avrebbero dovuto avere e, dopo i loro trascorsi, aveva sempre dubitato che i due potessero essere amici nonostante Tezuka, dal ritorno dal Kyushu, avesse detto di non avercela con lui.  
Come lo sapeva? Beh semplicemente al consiglio studentesco il vicepresidente gli aveva chiesto se portasse rancore nei confronti di Atobe dopo la loro partita: “Non potrei mai odiarlo” era questo quello che gli rispose.  
Come poteva non avercela con lui? Dopotutto aveva rischiato grosso per colpa di quel pallone gonfiato. Lei detestava Atobe detestava anche per il modo con cui si atteggiava da re semplicemente perché era ricco.  
Non capiva affatto come facesse ad essere così popolare fra le studentesse della suo scuola, ma evidentemente le aveva influenzate per la ricchezza della famiglia,  
«Atobe, cosa ci fai qui?»  
“Quindi è appena arrivato”  
Shizuko sapeva che era brutto origliare una conversazione e aveva tutta l’intenzione di andarsene, ma, dopo aver visto cosa aveva in mano l’altro, si paralizzò.  
“Quello è cioccolato?”  
«Sono venuto a consegnarti questo». Non sembrava affatto del giri-choko ma dalla scatola sembrava proprio essere del cioccolato di alta qualità, di quello che vendevano solo le migliori pasticcerie di Tokyo «Non dirmi che avresti preferito qualcosa fatto a mano?»  
All’inizio pensava che stesse facendo le veci di una ragazza della Hyotei Gakuen, una delle poche non cadute sotto il suo influsso malefico, ma stando a quelle parole lo stava corteggiando.  
Quasi non credeva possibile che un simile ragazzo fosse tanto sfrontato da pensare che Tezuka potesse in qualche modo accettare cioccolato da chi gli aveva distrutto la spalla.  
«Non hai pensato all'eventualità che qualcuno ci potesse vedere, cosa direbbero gli altri se sapessero di noi?»  
“Sapessero di noi?!” Udendo quelle parole il cuore di Shizuko si sgretolò all’istante e, quando Atobe si avvicinò e baciò il ragazzo dei suoi sogni, le sembrò di vivere in brutto incubo.  
No, non voleva credere alla scena che i suoi occhi avevano appena visto, le sembrava impossibile che Tezuka non solo avesse ricambiato il bacio di quel bastardo, ma che non avesse battuto ciglio.  
«Buon San Valentino»  
«Non dovresti baciarmi in maniera così avventata, non a scuola almeno».  
Non è che a ferirla fosse stato il fatto che l’avesse visto in atteggiamenti affettuosi con un ragazzo, suo fratello maggiore era gay e aveva già presentato il suo ragazzo in famiglia, ma il fatto che la feriva profondamente era che gli piacesse il ragazzo che avrebbe dovuto odiare. Atobe gli aveva fatto sforzare la spalla facendolo stare per mesi rinchiuso in un ospedale del Kyushu.  
“Fra tutti perché proprio lui?”  
Shizuko non riusciva a capire come Tezuka potesse essersi messo con il capitano della Hyotei e probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai concepito.

*~~~*

«Allora, Shizuko è andata come speravi?»  
Come avrebbe potuto dire all’amica cosa fosse successo? Per lei era difficile accettare la piegha che aveva preso la precedente giornata, e non c’entrava con il fatto che il suo amore fosse a senso unico, ma che avesse scoperto che lui stesse con quel pallone gonfiato.  
Le sarebbe stato bene se si fosse trattato di Fuji o Oishi, ma non con quel bastardo arrogante.  
L’unica cosa che sentì di dover fare, fu quella di dirle una bugia sperando che Kiyoe non capisse che stesse mentendo.  
«Mi è mancato il coraggio»  
Era meglio così dopotutto, anche se sarebbe stato difficile andare avanti e metterci una pietra sopra, dopotutto non aveva speranze con Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
“Perché proprio Atobe?”  
Quelle erano risposte cui lei non poteva rispondere e, l’unica cosa che poteva fare, era quella di dimenticarlo, ma se in due anni non ci era riuscita come avrebbe potuto fare?  
Alla fine Atobe era riuscito a conquistare quel cuore che aveva sempre creduto irraggiungibile, dopotutto mai il presidente aveva mostrato interesse per qualcosa che non fosse il tennis e c’erano solo due possibilità: 1) o quel ragazzo era così speciale da esser riuscito a sfiorare il cuore di Tezuka; 2) o era riuscito a farlo cadere ai suoi piedi allo stesso modo con cui aveva stregato tutte le studentesse della Hyotei Gakuen.  
In quell’istante scoppiò a piangere e l’amica l’abbracciò.  
«Io non ho speranze con Tezuka»  
Lei non disse una parola, perché aveva capito in quel momento che nessuna frase avrebbe potuto tirarla su, ma aveva bisogno solo di versare lacrime e scacciare almeno un po’ di quel dolore che la stava attanagliando.  
Non sarebbe stato facile ma prima o poi tutta la sofferenza sarebbe scomparsa, o almeno così Shizuko sperava.


End file.
